


开始习惯挂念（少年凶猛系列文之六，车）

by corgi26



Category: invictus gaming - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 03:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18541090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corgi26/pseuds/corgi26





	开始习惯挂念（少年凶猛系列文之六，车）

回到房间时，连灯都关了，一片黑暗之中，只有王柳羿的被子里隐约透出些手机屏的光亮。  
喻文波心里憋着股气，也不打算主动和王柳羿说话，他刚往自己的床走出一步，就听王柳羿隔着被子喊他：“杰克哥，你过来呀。”  
那声音叫被子一盖，显得有些低沉发闷，配上王柳羿声线中天然的绵软，很有些暧昧的勾引。  
喻文波听得心肝一颤，脚尖眼看着就要转向，又被心里那股劲儿生生压住，索性杵在原地动也不动。  
王柳羿半天没听到动静，从被子里露出一半脑袋，一双眼睛在黑暗中亮晶晶地直看向喻文波，紧接着又是糯软婉转的一声：“杰克哥~”  
这要是还能无动于衷，喻文波简直愧对自己男人的身份。  
于是他大踏步走过去在王柳羿的床边坐下，紧绷着嘴角，继续保持沉默。  
沉默是今晚的康桥，却不是王柳羿的理想春宵。  
王柳羿裹着被子往喻文波身边挪了挪，从虚掩的被缝里伸出手，寻着喻文波的，带着一起往被子里摸。  
喻文波只觉得自己的手从冰凉进入一片温暖，随后降落在无尽细腻的柔软，他还没来得及多感受那肌肤相亲的快意，手指就在一番沼泽密林的跃迁后探入了一处遍布褶皱的湿热，那湿热过于熟悉强烈，让他立时叫电流突袭，没忍住打了个颤。  
他粗喘着压上了被子里的王柳羿，一口咬住爱人的耳垂哑声道：“今天怎么这么乖，自己做准备？”  
喻文波的手指使坏地往湿热的甬道里戳得更深，刺激得王柳羿猝不及防，身体下意识往上弹起，又被喻文波搂着更深地陷进床单里，却还是打着颤音固执地要把心里话说出来。  
“想你，今天看魔术的时候，不知道怎么了，一直在想你。”王柳羿的胳膊攀附着喻文波，情欲升腾的热气一下下全打在了喻文波的耳膜，“想……要你。”  
黑夜肆意放大着感官，没什么比爱人的呼唤更加惊心动魄，不可自控的颤栗从心头喷薄而出，喻文波感受着四肢百骸疯狂奔涌的情绪，挺身一进，用坚定的炙热充满了身下的爱人。

作为同级的恋爱菜鸟，两人的恋爱经验实在是半斤八两的乏善可陈，但胜在学习能力强，这自然也包括床上那点事。  
喻文波的霸道在床上展现得淋漓尽致，他双手将王柳羿的双臂按定在床上，下身进得很深，一下下直奔着王柳羿体内的快感中心而去，动作狂猛得像要将爱人钉在身下，一番连环冲撞生生将王柳羿的眼泪给撞了下来。  
沙哑的呜咽顺着神经爬上耳膜，挑逗着喻文波更深的欲望，他深吻住王柳羿早已被咬得红肿的嘴唇，舌头在滚烫的口腔中勾着软舌肆意搅动，又顽皮地突然撤退，在王柳羿不满的哼唧声中，沿着锁骨胸膛和平坦的小腹一路舔舐往下，最后来到了最是敏感的腿根。  
王柳羿的大腿被喻文波把持着蛮横地扳开在两侧，大腿根部紧绷的嫩肉被牙齿不怜惜地吸吮撕咬，痛痒夹杂，混在一片熬人的酥麻，简直要磨人发疯。  
他无助地揪紧身下的床单，徒劳想找一个可依靠的支点，手偏又被喻文波猛地抓住，往下带着，一块摸上了两人连在一起的那处亲密。  
“蓝哥，感觉到了吗？”喻文波的声音跌宕着情欲满溢的沙哑，“我在你的身体里。”  
“别……别说了！”王柳羿羞赧地想要抽出手，身体却背叛了主人的意志，颇为诚实地主动贴了上去，为自己索取更多的快乐。  
不说，那就用做的吧，喻文波勾着唇角，俯身又一次吻了上去。  
后穴内的硬挺随着喻文波弯腰的动作进得更深，王柳羿几乎能感受到那强硬的茎身正在蛮横撑开自己身体里最隐秘的褶皱，每一下的深顶都带来了更为鲜活而充实的脉动。他被顶得上身不住往外蹿，只觉得自己下一秒就要飞出去，可下身又叫喻文波按着钉死在床上，痛爽交杂的火热间，喻文波进一步加快了冲刺的频率，生猛的撞击对准的全是要命的那一点。  
王柳羿的嗓子早叫哑了，可快感逼出的呻吟还是一声声止不住地往外冒，他被喻文波半搂在怀中，甬道内的侵占更深，一下下顶住心肝，贴着血肉地厮磨。  
攀上高峰的瞬间，王柳羿叫一片白光击中，脱力地只感觉脖子被喻文波死死咬住，如刀俎下的鱼肉挣扎不得，又是一阵濒死的震颤，他们相拥着抱紧彼此，坠落于无尽汹涌的快感。  
原来歌词里唱的都是真的，我们一起颤抖，会更明白，什么是温柔。


End file.
